nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nintendo games
A complete list of Nintendo published video games. Arcade games *''Laser Clay Shooting System'' - 1973 *''EVR Race'' - 1975 *''Wild Gunman'' - 1976 *''Shooting Trainer'' - 1976 *''Sky Hawk'' - 1976 *''Battle Shark'' - 1977 *''Test Driver'' - 1978 *''Block Fever'' - 1978 *''Computer Othello'' - 1978 *''Space Fever'' - 1979 *''SF-HiSplitter'' - 1979 *''Space Launcher'' - 1979 *''Sheriff'' - 1979 *''Monkey Magic'' - 1979 *''Space Fire Bird'' - 1980 *''Radar Scope'' - 1980 *''HeliFire'' - 1980 *''Donkey Kong'' - 1981 *''Sky Skipper'' - 1981 *''Space Demon'' - 1981 *''Donkey Kong Junior'' - 1982 *''Popeye'' - 1982 *''Mario Bros.'' - 1983 *''Donkey Kong 3'' - 1984 *''Punch-Out!!'' - 1984 *''Super Punch-Out!!'' - 1984 *''Vs. Balloon FIght'' - 1984 *''Vs. Baseball'' - 1984 *''Vs. Clu Clu Land'' - 1984 *''Vs. Duck Hunt'' - 1984 *''Vs. Excitebike'' - 1984 *''Vs. Hogan's Alley'' - 1984 *''Vs. Pinball'' - 1984 *''Vs. Tennis'' - 1984 *''Vs. Urban Champion'' - 1984 *''Vs. Wild Gunman'' - 1984 *''Vs. Wrecking Crew'' - 1984 *''Vs. Stroke and Match Golf'' - 1984 *''Vs. Mahjong'' - 1984 *''Arm Wrestling'' - 1985 *''Vs. Ice Climber'' - 1985 *''Vs. Ladies Golf'' - 1985 *''Vs. Mach Rider'' - 1985 *''Vs. Soccer'' - 1985 *''Vs. Slalom'' - 1986 *''Vs. Super Mario Bros.'' - 1986 *''Vs. Volleyball'' - 1986 *''Vs. Gumshoe'' - 1987 *''Vs. Dr. Mario'' - 1990 *''Cruis'n Exotica'' - 1999 *''F-Zero AX'' - 2003 *''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party'' - 2004 *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' - 2005 *''Donkey Kong: Jungle Fever'' - 2005 *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' - 2006 *''Donkey Kong: Banana Kingdom'' - 2006 *''Pokémon Battrio'' - 2007 *''Rhythm Tengoku'' - 2007 Color TV Game *''Color TV Game 6'' - 1977 *''Color TV Game 15'' - 1978 *''Color TV Racing 112'' - 1978 *''Color TV Block Kusure'' - 1979 *''Computer TV Game'' - 1980 Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System games *''Mahjong'' - 1983 *''Popeye no Eigo Asobi'' - 1983 *''Gomoku Narabe Renju'' - 1983 *''Family BASIC'' - 1984 *''Devil World'' - 1984 *''F-1 Race'' - 1984 *''4nin Uchi Mahjong'' - 1984 *''Excitebike'' - 1985 *''Clu Clu Land'' - 1985 *''Tennis'' - 1985 *''Pinball'' - 1985 *''Wild Gunman'' - 1985 *''Duck Hunt'' - 1985 *''Golf'' - 1985 *''Hogan's Alley'' - 1985 *''Baseball'' - 1985 *''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' - 1985 *''Ice Climber'' - 1985 *''Kung-Fu'' - 1985 *''Wrecking Crew'' - 1985 *''Stack-Up'' - 1985 *''Gyromite'' - 1985 *''Super Mario Bros.'' - 1985 *''Mach Rider'' - 1985 *''10-Yard Fight'' - 1985 *''Balloon Fight'' - 1985 *''Urban Champion'' - 1986 *''Donkey Kong 3'' - 1986 *''Popeye'' - 1986 *''Donkey Kong'' - 1986 *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - 1986 *''Mario Bros.'' - 1986 *''Gumshoe'' - 1986 *''Ginga no Sannin'' - 1987 *''Kid Icarus'' - 1987 *''Metroid'' - 1987 *''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!'' - 1987 *''Pro Wrestling'' - 1987 *''Rad Racer'' - 1987 *''Slalom'' - 1987 *''Soccer'' - 1987 *''The Legend of Zelda'' - 1987 *''Volleyball'' - 1987 *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' - 1988 *''Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt'' - 1988 *''Donkey Kong Classics'' - 1988 *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - 1988 *''Ice Hockey'' - 1988 *''RC Pro-Am'' - 1988 *''Anticipation'' - 1988 *''World Class Track Meet'' - 1988 *''Super Team Games'' - 1988 *''Famicom Wars'' - 1988 *''Vs. Excitebike'' - 1988 *''Tetris'' - 1989 *''To the Earth'' - 1989 *''Short Order + Eggsplode'' - 1989 *''Cobra Triangle'' - 1989 *''Dance Aerobics'' - 1989 *''Dragon Warrior'' - 1989 *''Faxanadu'' - 1989 *''Mother'' - 1989 *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - 1990 *''Dr. Mario'' - 1990 *''Barker Bill's Trick Shooting'' - 1990 *''NES Play Action Football'' - 1990 *''StarTropics'' - 1990 *''Snake Rattle 'n' Roll'' - 1990 *''Pin Bot'' - 1990 *''Super Mario Bros. + Duck Hunt + World Class Track Meet'' - 1990 *''Super Spike V'Ball'' - 1990 *''Final Fantasy'' - 1990 *''Nintendo World Cup'' - 1990 *''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi'' - 1990 *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' - 1991 *''Shin 4nin Uchi Mahjong: Yakuman Tengoku'' - 1991 *''Yoshi'' - 1992 *''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' - 1992 *''Yoshi's Cookie'' - 1993 *''Kirby's Adventure'' - 1993 *''Joy Mech Fight'' - 1993 *''Tetris 2'' - 1993 *''Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II'' - 1994 *''Wario's Woods'' - 1994 *''Mega Man 6'' - 1994 Famicom Disk System *''All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros.'' - 1986 *''Baseball'' - 1986 *''Golf'' - 1986 *''Mahjong'' - 1986 *''Metroid'' - 1986 *''Nazo no Murasame-jō'' - 1986 *''Palutena no Kagami'' - 1986 *''Pro Wrestling - Famicom Wrestling Association'' - 1986 *''Soccer'' - 1986 *''Super Mario Bros.'' - 1986 *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - 1986 *''Tennis'' - 1986 *''Volleyball'' - 1986 *''Zelda no Densetsu: The Hyrule Fantasy'' - 1986 *''Doki Doki Panic'' - 1987 *''Famicom Golf: Japan Course'' - 1987 *''Famicom Golf: U.S. Course'' - 1987 *''Famicom Grand Prix - F1 Race'' - 1987 *''Nakayama Miho no Tokimeki High School'' - 1987 *''Shin Oni Ga Shima'' - 1987 *''The Legend of Zelda 2: link no Bouken'' - 1987 *''Donkey Kong'' - 1988 *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - 1988 *''Famicom Grand Prix II - 3D Hot Rally'' - 1988 *''Famicom Tantei Club: Kieta Kōkeisha'' - 1988 *''Ice Climber'' - 1988 *''Ice Hockey'' - 1988 *''Kaettekita Mario Bros.'' - 1988 *''Vs. Excitebike'' - 1988 *''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shouju'' - 1989 *''Pinball'' - 1989 *''Wrecking Crew'' - 1989 *''Yūyūki'' - 1989 *''Backgammon'' - 1990 Super Famicom/Super Nintendo Entertainment System *''Super Mario World'' - 1991 *''F-Zero'' - 1991 *''Pilotwings'' - 1991 *''Sim City'' - 1991 *''Super Tennis'' - 1991 *''Mario Paint'' - 1992 *''Super Mario Kart'' - 1992 *''Super Scope 6'' - 1992 *''Battle Clash'' - 1992 *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' - 1992 *''Super Play Action Football'' - 1992 *''NCAA Basketball'' - 1992 *''Super Soccer'' - 1992 *''Star Fox'' - 1993 *''Super Mario All-Stars'' - 1993 *''Yoshi's Safari'' - 1993 *''Vegas Stakes'' - 1993 *''Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge'' - 1993 *''NHL Stanley Cup'' - 1993 *''Mario & Wario'' - 1993 *''Super Metroid'' - 1994 *''Stunt Race FX'' - 1994 *''Donkey Kong Country'' - 1994 *''Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball'' - 1994 *''Super Punch-Out!!'' - 1994 *''Tin Star'' - 1994 *''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' - 1994 *''Uniracers'' - 1994 *''Wario's Woods'' - 1994 *''Super Mario All Stars + Super Mario World'' - 1994 *''Illusion of Gaia'' - 1994 *''Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo'' - 1994 *''EarthBound'' - 1995 *''Kirby's Dream Course'' - 1995 *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - 1995 *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' - 1995 *''Kirby's Avalanche'' - 1995 *''Killer Instinct'' - 1995 *''Mario's Super Picross'' - 1995 *''Panel de Pon'' - 1995 *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' - 1996 *''Kirby Super Star'' - 1996 *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' - 1996 *''Ken Griffey Jr.'s Winning Run'' - 1996 *''Tetris Attack'' - 1996 *''Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu'' - 1996 *''Marvelous: Another Treasure Island'' - 1996 *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' - 1997 *''Heisei Shin Onigashima'' - 1997 *''Space Invaders'' - 1997 *''Wrecking Crew '98'' - 1998 *''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' - 1998 *''Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu'' - 1998 *''Sutte Hakkun - 1998 *''Zoo-tto Mahjong!'' - 1998 *''Power Soukoban'' - 1999 *''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' - 1999 *''Famicom Bunko: Hajimari no Mori'' - 1999 *''Power Lode Runner'' - 1999 *''Picross NP Vol. 1'' - 1999 *''Picross NP Vol. 2'' - 1999 *''Picross NP Vol. 3'' - 1999 *''Picross NP Vol. 4'' - 1999 *''Picross NP Vol. 5'' - 1999 *''Picross NP Vol. 6'' - 2000 *''Picross NP Vol. 7'' - 2000 *''Picross NP Vol. 8'' - 2000 Satellaview *''BS Zelda no Densetsu'' - 1995 *''BS Mario Paint: Yuu Shou Naizou Ban'' - 1995 *''Fire Emblem Akaneia Senki'' - 1995 *''Wario's Woods: Burst of Laughter Version'' - 1995 *''Yoshi no Panepon'' - 1996 *''Kirby no Omocha Hako'' - 1996 *''BS Zelda no Densetsu'' (2nd map) - 1996 *''BS F-Zero Grand Prix'' - 1996-1997 *''Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1'' - 1997 *''Mario Excite Bike'' - 1997 *''Wario's Woods: Again'' - 1997 *''BS Zelda no Densetsu Kodai no Sekiban'' - 1997 *''Dr. Mario'' - 1998 *''Panel de Pon Event '98'' - 1998 *''Marvelous: Camp Arnold'' - Unknown *''Marvelous: Time Athletic'' - Unknown *''Satella Q'' - Unknown *''Satella Walker'' - Unknown *''Satella Walker 2'' - Unknown *''Shin Onigashima'' - Unknown *''Sim City: Gai Tsukuri Taikai'' - Unknown *''Special Tee Shot'' - Unknown *''Super Famicom Wars'' - Unknown *''Super Mario Collection'' - Unknown *''Super Mario USA Power Challenge'' - Unknown *''Sutte Hakkun'' - Unknown *''Sutte Hakkun '98: Winter Event'' - Unknown *''BS Tantei Club: Yuki ni Kieta Kako‎ '' - Unknown *''Zootto Mahjong!'' - Unknown Nintendo 64 *''Super Mario 64'' - 1996 *''Pilotwings 64'' - 1996 *''Wave Race 64'' - 1996 *''Killer Instinct Gold'' - 1996 *''Cruis'n USA'' - 1996 *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' - 1996 *''Mario Kart 64'' - 1997 *''Blast Corps'' - 1997 *''Bomberman 64'' - 1997 *'Diddy Kong Racing - 1997 *''GoldenEye 007'' - 1997 *''Star Fox 64'' - 1997 *''Tetrisphere'' - 1997 *''Mischief Makers'' - 1997 *''Super Mario 64'' Rumble Pak version - 1997 *''Wave Race 64'' Rumble Pak version - 1997 *''1080° Snowboarding'' - 1998 *''Banjo-Kazooie'' - 1998 *''Bomberman Hero'' - 1998 *''Cruis'n World'' - 1998 *''F-1 World Grand Prix'' - 1998 *''F-Zero X'' - 1998 *''Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside'' - 1998 *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' - 1998 *''Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey, Jr.'' - 1998 *''Waialae Country Club: True Golf Classics'' - 1998 *''Yoshi's Story'' - 1998 *''Command & Conquer'' - 1999 *''Donkey Kong 64'' - 1999 *''Ken Griffey Jr.'s Slugfest'' - 1999 *''Mario Golf'' - 1999 *''Mario Party'' - 1999 *''NBA Courtside 2: Featuring Kobe Bryant'' - 1999 *''The New Tetris'' - 1999 *''Pokémon Snap'' - 1999 *''Star Wars Episode 1: Racer'' - 1999 *''Super Smash Bros.'' - 1999 *''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' - 1999 *''Custom Robo]'' - 1999 *''Banjo-Tooie'' - 2000 *''Cruis'n Exotica'' - 2000 *''Excitebike 64'' - 2000 *''Hey You, Pikachu!'' - 2000 *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' - 2000 *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' - 2000 *''Mario Party 2'' - 2000 *''Mario Tennis'' - 2000 *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' - 2000 *''Perfect Dark'' - 2000 *''Pokémon Puzzle League'' - 2000 *''Pokémon Stadium'' - 2000 *''Ridge Racer 64'' - 2000 *''Starcraft 64'' - 2000 *''Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth'' - 2000 *''Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1'' - 2000 *''Custom Robo V2'' - 2000 *''Dr. Mario 64'' - 2001 *''Mario Party 3'' - 2001 *''Paper Mario'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Stadium 2'' - 2001 *''Doubutsu no Mori'' (Animal Forest) - 2001 Nintendo 64D *''Kyojin no Doshin 1'' - 1999 *''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' - 1999 *''F-Zero X Expansion Kit'' - 1999 *''Kyojin no Doshin Kaihou Sensen Chibikko Chikko Daishuugou'' - 2000 *''Mario Artist: Communication Kit'' - 2000 *''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' - 2000 *''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' - 2000 *''SimCity 64'' - 2000 GameCube *''Luigi's Mansion'' - 2001 *''Pikmin'' - 2001 *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - 2001 *''Wave Race: Blue Storm'' - 2001 *''Animal Crossing'' - 2002 *''Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse'' - 2002 *''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem'' - 2002 *''Mario Party 4'' - 2002 *''Metroid Prime'' - 2002 *''NBA Courtside 2002'' - 2002 *''Star Fox Adventures'' - 2002 *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - 2002 *''Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest'' - 2002 *''Doshin the Giant'' - 2002 *''1080° Avalanche'' - 2003 *''F-Zero GX'' - 2003 *''Kirby Air Ride'' - 2003 *''The Legend of Zelda Collector's Edition'' - 2003 *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest'' - 2003 *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' - 2003 *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' - 2003 *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' - 2003 *''Mario Party 5'' - 2003 *''Pokémon Channel'' - 2003 *''Wario World'' - 2003 *''Dōbutsu no Mori e-Plus'' - 2003 *''GiFTPiA'' - 2003 *''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' - 2003 *''Custom Robo'' - 2004 *''Donkey Konga'' - 2004 *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure'' - 2004 *''Mario Party 6'' - 2004 *''Mario Power Tennis'' - 2004 *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' - 2004 *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' - 2004 *''Pikmin 2'' - 2004 *''Pokémon Box: Ruby and Sapphire'' - 2004 *''Pokémon Colosseum'' - 2004 *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$'' - 2004 *''Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles'' - 2004 *''Kururin Squash!'' - 2004 *''Battalion Wars'' - 2005 *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' - 2005 *''Donkey Konga 2'' - 2005 *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' - 2005 *''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' - 2005 *''Geist'' - 2005 *''Mario Party 7'' - 2005 *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - 2005 *''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' - 2005 *''Star Fox: Assault'' - 2005 *''Super Mario Strikers'' - 2005 *''Densetsu no Quiz Ou Ketteisen'' - 2005 *''Donkey Konga 3'' - 2005 *''Baten Kaitos Origins'' - 2006 *''Chibi-Robo!'' - 2006 *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - 2006 *''Odama'' - 2006 Wii *''Wii Sports'' - 2006 *''Excite Truck'' - 2006 *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - 2006 *''Wii Play'' - 2006 *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - 2007 *''Eyeshield 21: Field Saikyō no Senshi'' - 2007 *''Super Paper Mario'' - 2007 *''Mario Party 8'' - 2007 *''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree'' - 2007 *''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' - 2007 *''Mario Strikers Charged'' - 2007 *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - 2007 *''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' - 2007 *''Battalion Wars 2'' - 2007 *''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' - 2007 *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' - 2007 *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - 2007 *''Link's Crossbow Training'' - 2007 *''Wii Chess'' - 2008 *''Endless Ocean'' - 2008 *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - 2008 *''Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV'' - 2008 *''Mario Kart Wii'' - 2008 *''Wii Fit'' - 2008 *''Mario Super Sluggers'' - 2008 *''Wario Land: Shake It!'' - 2008 *''Fatal Frame IV'' - 2008 *''Captain Rainbow'' - 2008 *''Wii Music'' - 2008 *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' - 2008 *''Disaster: Day of Crisis'' - 2008 *''Pikmin'' - 2008 *''Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat'' - 2008 *''Wii Sports Resort'' - 2009 *''Punch-Out!! Wii'' - 2009 *''Excitebots: Trick Racing'' - 2009 *''Sin and Punishment 2'' - 2009 *''Another Code R: A Journey Into Lost Memories'' - 2009 *''Tact of Magic'' - 2009 *''100-Go de Start! Eikaiwa'' - 2009 *''Dynamic Zan'' - 2009 *''Kensax'' - 2009 *''Cosmic Walker'' - 2009 *''Span Smasher'' - 2009 *''Dynamic'' - 2009 *''Takt of Magic'' - 2009 *''Forever Blue 2: Beautiful Ocean'' - 2009 *''Everyone’s the Star on the NHK Red-and-White Quiz Battle'' - 2009 *''Line Attack Heroes'' - 2009 *''Mario Power Tennis'' - 2009 *''Pikmin 2'' - 2009 *''Metroid Prime'' - 2009 *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' - 2009 *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' - 2009 *''Chibi-Robo'' - 2009 *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - 2009 *''Wii Fit Plus'' - 2009 *''Monado: Beginning of the World'' - 2009 *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - 2010 *''Metroid: Other M'' - 2010 *''Wii Vitality Sensor'' - 2010 *''Jungle Speed'' - TBA *''Pikmin 3'' - TBA *''The Legend of Zelda Wii'' - TBA WiiWare *''Dr. Mario Online RX'' - 2008 *''My Pokémon Ranch'' - 2008 *''Magnetica Twist'' - 2008 *''MaBoShi: The Three Shape Arcade'' - 2008 *''World Chess'' - 2008 *''Art Style: ORBIENT'' - 2008 *''Art Style: CUBELLO'' - 2008 *''Art Style: ROTOHEX'' - 2008 *''Yakuman Wii: Ide Yosuke no Kenkou Mahjong'' - 2008 *''Lonpos'' - 2008 *''Barber Bonsai'' - 2009 *''World of Goo'' - 2009 (published by Nintendo in Japan only) *''Rock 'n' Roll Climber'' - 2009 *''PictureBook Games: Pop-Up Pursuit'' - 2009 *''You, Me and the Cubes'' - 2009 *''Doc Louis's Punch-Out!!'' - 2009 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Keep Going! Blazing Adventure Squad'' - 2009 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Let's Go! Stormy Adventure Squad'' - 2009 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Go For It! Light Adventure Squad'' - 2009 *''Eco Shooter: Planet 530'' - 2009 Game & Watch Silver *''Ball'' - 1980 *''Flagman'' - 1980 *''Vermin'' - 1980 *''Fire'' - 1980 *''Judge'' - 1980 Gold *''Manhole'' - 1981 *''Helmet'' - 1981 *''Lion'' - 1981 Wide Screen *''Parachute'' - 1981 *''Octopus'' - 1981 *''Popeye'' - 1981 *''Chef'' - 1981 *''Mickey Mouse'' - 1981 *''Egg'' - 1981 *''Fire'' - 1981 *''Turtle Bridge'' - 1982 *''Fire Attack'' - 1982 *''Snoopy Tennis'' - 1982 New Wide Screen *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - 1982 *''Mario's Cement Factory'' - 1983 *''Manhole'' - 1983 *''Tropical Fish'' - 1985 *''Super Mario Bros.'' - 1988 *''Climber'' - 1988 *''Balloon Fight'' - 1988 *''Mario the Juggler'' - 1991 Multi Screen *''Oil Panic'' - 1982 *''Donkey Kong'' - 1982 *''Mickey & Donald'' - 1982 *''Green House'' - 1982 *''Donkey Kong II'' - 1983 *''Mario Bros.'' - 1983 *''Rain Shower'' - 1983 *''Life Boat'' - 1983 *''Pinball'' - 1983 *''Black Jack'' - 1985 *''Squish'' - 1986 *''Bombsweeper'' - 1987 *''Safebuster'' - 1988 *''Zelda'' - 1989 Tabletop *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - 1983 *''Mario's Cement Factory'' - 1983 *''Snoopy'' - 1983 *''Popeye'' - 1983 Panorama *''Snoopy'' - 1983 *''Popeye'' - 1983 *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - 1983 *''Mario's Bombs Away'' - 1983 *''Mickey Mouse'' - 1984 *''Donkey Kong Circus'' - 1984 SuperColor *''Spitball Sparky'' - 1984 *''Crab Grab'' - 1984 Micro VS. *''Boxing'' - 1984 *''Donkey Kong 3'' - 1984 *''Donkey Kong Hockey'' - 1984 Crystal Screen *''Super Mario Bros.'' - 1986 *''Climber'' - 1986 *''Balloon Fight'' - 1986 Game Boy *''Alleyway'' - 1989 *''Baseball'' - 1989 *''Golf'' - 1989 *''Super Mario Land'' - 1989 *''Tennis'' - 1989 *''Tetris'' - 1989 *''Yakuman'' - 1989 *''Balloon Kid'' - 1990 *''Dr. Mario'' - 1990 *''F-1 Race'' - 1990 *''Play Action Football'' - 1990 *''Radar Mission'' - 1990 *''Solar Strike'' - 1990 *''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters'' - 1991 *''Super R.C. Pro-Am'' - 1991 *''Yoshi'' - 1991 *''Nintendo World Cup'' - 1991 *''Game Boy Wars'' - 1991 *''Kirby's Dream Land'' - 1992 *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' - 1992 *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' 1992 *''Wave Race'' - 1992 *''Yoshi's Cookie'' - 1992 *''Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru'' - 1992 *''X'' - 1992 *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' - 1993 *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' - 1993 *''Tetris 2'' - 1993 *''Top Rank Tennis'' - 1993 *''Donkey Kong'' - 1994 *''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!'' - 1994 *''Space Invaders'' - 1994 *''Donkey Kong Land'' - 1995 *''Killer Instinct'' - 1995 *''Kirby's Block Ball'' - 1995 *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' - 1995 *''Mario's Picross'' - 1995 *''Vegas Stakes'' - 1995 *''Arcade Classics: Asteroids + Missile Command'' - 1995 *''Arcade Classics: Centipede + Millipede'' - 1995 *''Arcade Classics: Defender + Joust'' - 1995 *''Arcade Classics: Galaga + Galaxian'' - 1995 *''Street Fighter II'' - 1995 *''Game Boy Gallery'' - 1995 *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' - 1996 *''Mole Mania'' - 1996 *''Pokémon Red'' - 1996 *''Pokémon Green'' - 1996 *''Pokémon Blue'' - 1996 *''Tetris Attack'' - 1996 *''Tetris Blast'' - 1996 *''Picross 2'' - 1996 *''Donkey Kong Land III'' - 1996 *''Game & Watch Gallery'' - 1997 *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' - 1997 *''Kirby's Star Stacker'' - 1997 *''Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball'' - 1997 *''Tetris Plus'' - 1997 *''The King of Fighters '95'' - 1997 *''Game Boy Camera'' - 1998 *''Wario Land II'' - 1998 *''Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands!'' - 1998 *''Pokémon Yellow'' - 1998 Virtual Boy *''Galactic Pinball'' - 1995 *''Mario Clash'' - 1995 *''Mario's Tennis'' - 1995 *''Panic Bomber'' - 1995 *''Red Alarm'' - 1995 *''Teleroboxer'' - 1995 *''Golf'' - 1995 *''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' - 1995 *''3D Tetris'' - 1996 *''Nester's Funky Bowling'' - 1996 Game Boy Color *''Harvest Moon GBC'' - 1998 *''Wario Land II'' - 1998 *''Tetris DX'' - 1998 *''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' - 1998 *''Pocket Bomberman'' - 1998 *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' - 1998 *''Bugs Bunny: Crazy Castle 3'' - 1999 *''Ken Griffey Jr.'s Slugfest'' - 1999 *''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' - 1999 *''R-Type DX'' - 1999 *''Conker's Pocket Tales'' - 1999 *''Mario Golf'' - 1999 *''Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure'' - 1999 *''Pokémon Gold'' - 1999 *''Pokémon Silver'' - 1999 *''Mickey's Racing Adventure'' - 1999 *''Star Wars Episode 1: Racer'' - 1999 *''NBA 3 on 3 Featuring Kobe Bryant'' - 1999 *''Bionic Commando: Elite Forces'' - 1999 *''Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong'' - 2000 *''Card Hero Trading & Battle'' - 2000 *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' - 2000 *''Wario Land 3'' - 2000 *''Crystalis'' - 2000 *''Warlocked'' - 2000 *''Balloon Fight GB'' - 2000 *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' - 2000 *''Perfect Dark'' - 2000 *''Tottoko Hamtaro: Tomodachi Daisaku Ikusa Dechu'' - 2000 *''Disney's Little Mermaid II Pinball Frenzy'' - 2000 *''Pokémon Pinball'' - 2000 *''Kaijin Zona'' - 2000 *''Donkey Kong Country'' - 2000 *''Karkurenbo Battle Monster Tactics'' - 2000 *''Pokémon Trading Card Game'' - 2000 *''Mario Tennis'' - 2001 *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' - 2001 *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' - 2001 *''Pocket Soccer'' - 2001 *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Card GB2'' - 2001 *''Alice in Wonderland'' - 2001 *''Mobile Golf'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Crystal'' - 2001 *''Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite!'' - 2003 Pokémon mini *''Pokémon Party mini'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Pinball mini'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Puzzle Collection'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Zany Cards'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Shock Tetris'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Puzzle Collection 2'' - 2001 *''Pokémon Breeder mini'' - 2001 *''Togepi's Great Adventure'' - 2001 *''Pichu Bros. mini'' - 2001 Game Boy Advance *''Advance Wars'' - 2001 *''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity'' - 2001 *''Golden Sun'' - 2001 *''Mario Kart Super Circuit'' - 2001 *''Super Mario Advance'' - 2001 *''Wario Land 4'' - 2001 *''Kuru Kuru Kururin'' - 2001 *''Kururin Paradise'' - 2001 *''Magical Vacation'' - 2001 *''Disney's Magical Quest Starring Mickey & Minnie'' - 2002 *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' - 2002 *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' - 2002 *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' - 2002 *''Metroid Fusion'' - 2002 *''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' - 2002 *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' - 2002 *''Densetsu no Starfy'' - 2002 *''Custom Robo GX'' - 2002 *''Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi'' - 2002 *''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising'' - 2003 *''Donkey Kong Country'' - 2003 *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' - 2003 *''Fire Emblem'' - 2003 *''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' - 2003 *''Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak'' - 2003 *''Hamtaro: Rainbow Rescue'' - 2003 *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - 2003 *''Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire'' - 2003 *''Pokémon Sapphire'' - 2003 *''Pokémon Ruby'' - 2003 *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' - 2003 *''Sword of Mana'' - 2003 *''Top Gear Rally'' - 2003 *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$'' - 2003 *''Mother 1 + 2'' - 2003 *''Densetsu no Starfy 2'' - 2003 *''Densetsu no Starfy 3'' - 2003 *''Classic NES Series: Bomberman'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Castlevania'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Donkey Kong'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Dr. Mario'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Excitebike'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Ice Climber'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: The Legend of Zelda'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Metroid'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Pac-Man'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Super Mario Bros.'' - 2004 *''Classic NES Series: Xevious'' - 2004 *''NES Classics: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' - 2004 *''Donkey Kong Country 2'' - 2004 *''F-Zero GP Legend'' - 2004 *''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' - 2004 *''Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Games'' - 2004 *''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' - 2004 *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' - 2004 *''Mario Pinball Land'' - 2004 *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' - 2004 *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' - 2004 *''Pokémon FireRed'' - 2004 *''Pokémon LeafGreen'' - 2004 *''F-Zero Climax'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Balloon Fight'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Clu Clu Land'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Famicom Mukashibanashi: Shin Onigashima'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shoujo'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Famicom Tantei Club: Keita Koukeisha'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Kid Icarus'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Mario Bros.'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Nazo no Murasame-jō'' - 2004 *''Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. 2'' - 2004 *''Wrecking Crew'' - 2004 *''DK: King of Swing'' - 2005 *''Donkey Kong Country 3'' - 2005 *''Sennen Kazoku'' - 2005 *''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' - 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors Advance'' - 2005 *''Final Fantasy IV Advance'' - 2005 *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' - 2005 *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' - 2005 *''Mario Party Advance'' - 2005 *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' - 2005 *''Pokémon Emerald'' - 2005 *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' - 2005 *''Yoshi Topsy-Turvy'' - 2005 *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' - 2005 *''Drill Dozer'' - 2006 *''Eyeshield 21: Devilbats Devildays'' - 2006 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team'' - 2006 *''Final Fantasy V Advance'' - 2006 *''Tales of Phantasia'' - 2006 *''Rhythm Tengoku'' - 2006 *''Mother 3'' - 2006 *''Boundish'' - 2006 *''Dialhex'' - 2006 *''Dotstream'' - 2006 *''Coloris'' - 2006 *''Orbital'' - 2006 *''Soundvoyager'' - 2006 *''Digidrive'' - 2006 *''Final Fantasy VI Advance'' - 2007 e-Reader *''Air Hockey-e'' - 2002 *''Animal Crossing-e'' - 2002 *''Balloon Fight-e'' - 2002 *''Donkey Kong Jr.-e'' - 2002 *''Excitebike-e'' - 2002 *''Pinball-e'' - 2002 *''Tennis-e'' - 2002 *''Baseball-e'' - 2002 *''Donkey Kong-e'' - 2002 *''Ice Climber-e'' - 2002 *''Mario Bros.-e'' - 2002 *''Urban Champion-e'' - 2002 *''Domokun Card-e'' - 2002 *''Kirby Slide Puzzle'' - 2002 *''Manhole-e'' - 2002 *''Mario Party-e'' - 2002 *''Pikmin 2 Card-e'' - 2002 *''Pokémon Battle-e'' - 2002 *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3-e'' - 2002 *''Tottoko Hamtaro Card-e'' - 2002 *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong-e'' - 2002 *''Domo-Kun no Fushigi Terebi-e'' - 2002 *''E3 2002 Promo Pack'' - 2002 *''Clu Clu Land-e'' - 2003 *''Donkey Kong 3-e'' - 2003 *''Golf-e'' - 2003 *''F-Zero: Falcon Densetsu-e'' - 2003 Nintendo DS *''PictoChat'' - 2004 *''Super Mario 64 DS'' - 2004 *''Ridge Racer DS'' - 2004 *''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' - 2004 *''WarioWare: Touched'' - 2005 *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' - 2005 *''Pokémon Dash'' - 2005 *''Polarium'' - 2005 *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' - 2005 *''Meteos'' - 2005 *''Advance Wars: Dual Strike'' - 2005 *''Nintendogs: Chihuahua & Friends'' - 2005 *''Nintendogs: Dachshund & Friends'' - 2005 *''Nintendogs: Lab & Friends'' - 2005 *''Trace Memory'' - 2005 *''Metroid Prime Pinball'' - 2005 *''Nintendogs: Best Friends Edition'' - 2005 *''Mario Kart DS'' - 2005 *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' - 2005 *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' - 2005 *''Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan'' - 2005 *''Jump Super Stars'' - 2005 *''Nintendogs: Shiba & Friends'' - 2005 *''DS Rakuhiki Jiten'' - 2005 *''Tottoko Hamtaro Nazonazo Q: Kumonoue no? Shiro'' - 2005 *''Yakuman DS'' - 2005 *''Electroplankton'' - 2006 *''True Swing Golf'' - 2006 *''Super Princess Peach'' - 2006 *''Pokémon Trozei!'' - 2006 *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - 2006 *''Tetris DS'' - 2006 *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day'' - 2006 *''New Super Mario Bros.'' - 2006 *''Magnetica'' - 2006 *''Big Brain Academy'' - 2006 *''Sudoku Gridmaster'' - 2006 *''Tenchu: Dark Secret'' - 2006 *''Star Fox Command'' - 2006 *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' - 2006 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team'' - 2006 *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' - 2006 *''Kanji Sonomama DS Rakubiki Jiten'' - 2006 *''Clubhouse Games'' - 2006 *''Nintendogs: Dalmatian & Friends'' - 2006 *''Magical Starsign'' - 2006 *''Pokémon Ranger'' - 2006 *''Children of Mana'' - 2006 *''Elite Beat Agents'' - 2006 *''Yoshi's Island DS'' - 2006 *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' - 2006 *''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland'' - 2006 *''Densetsu no Starfy 4'' - 2006 *''English Training: Have Fun Improving Your Skills!'' - 2006 *''Cooking Guide: Can't Decide What to Eat?'' - 2006 *''Project Hacker Kakusei'' - 2006 *''Game & Watch Collection'' - 2006 *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' - 2006 *''Chousouju Mecha MG'' - 2006 *''Eyeshield 21: MAX Devil Power'' - 2006 *''Mawashitetsu Nageru Touch Panic'' - 2006 *''Kanshū Nippon Jōshikiryoku Kentei Kyōkai: Imasara Hito ni wa Kikenai Otona no Jōshikiryoku Training DS'' - 2006 *''Wi-Fi Taiyou: Yakuman DS'' - 2006 *''Custom Robo Arena'' - 2007 *''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' - 2007 *''Hotel Dusk: Room 215'' - 2007 *''Planet Puzzle League'' - 2007 *''Pokémon Diamond'' - 2007 *''Pokémon Pearl'' - 2007 *''Nintendo DS Browser'' - 2007 *''Wario: Master of Disguise'' - 2007 *''Picross DS'' - 2007 *''Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day!'' - 2007 *''DK Jungle Climber'' - 2007 *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' - 2007 *''Chibi-Robo: Park Patrol'' - 2007 *''Flash Focus: Vision Training in Minutes a Day'' - 2007 *''Mario Party DS'' - 2007 *''Master of Illusion'' - 2007 *''Moero! Nekketsu Rhythm Damashii Osu! Tatakae! Ouedan 2'' - 2007 *''Jet Impulse'' - 2007 *''Ganbaru Watashi no Kakei Diary'' - 2007 *''Slide Adventure: Mag Kid'' - 2007 *''Exclamation Warriors Sakeburein'' - 2007 *''Otona No DS Kao Training'' - 2007 *''Suujin Taisen'' - 2007 *''Tingle's Balloon Fight'' - 2007 *''ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat'' - 2007 *''Kousoku Card Battle: Card Hero'' - 2007 *''Advance Wars: Days of Ruin'' - 2008 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time'' - 2008 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness'' - 2008 *''Crosswords DS'' - 2008 *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' - 2008 *''Professor Kageyama's Maths Training The Hundred Cell Calculation Method'' - 2008 *''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' - 2008 *''Glory of Hercules'' - 2008 *''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' - 2008 *''Fossil Fighters'' - 2008 *''Soma Bringer'' - 2008 *''Band Brothers DX'' - 2008 *''Game & Watch Collection 2'' - 2008 *''The Legendary Starfy'' - 2008 *''Pokémon Platinum'' - 2008 *''Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Ken'' - 2008 *''Rhythm Heaven'' - 2008 *''Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir'' - 2008 *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' - 2008 *''100 Classic Book Collection'' - 2008 *''DS Uranai Seikatsu'' - 2009 *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' - 2009 *''Picross 3D'' - 2009 *''Tomodachi Collection'' - 2009 *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' - 2009 *''Pokémon HeartGold'' - 2009 *''Pokémon SoulSilver'' - 2009 *''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' - 2009 *''Style Savvy'' - 2009 *''Okaeri! Chibi Robo! Happy Richie Dai Souji'' - 2009 *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky'' - 2009 *''Nihon Keizai Shinbunsha Kanshuu: Shiranai Mamade wa Son o Suru Mono ya Okane no Shikumi DS'' - 2009 *''Tingle's Balloon Trip of Love'' - 2009 *''Golden Sun DS'' - 2010 DSiWare *''Art Style: AQUIA'' - 2008 *''Art Style: D-CODE'' - 2008 *''Brain Age Express: Literature'' - 2008 *''Brain Age Express: Math'' - 2008 *''Clubhouse Games Express: Card Classics'' - 2008 *''Dr. Mario Express'' - 2008 *''Master of Illusion Express: Deep Psyche'' - 2008 *''Master of Illusion Express: Funny Face'' - 2008 *''Master of Illusion Express: Shuffle Games'' - 2008 *''Paper Plane'' - 2008 *''Bird & Beans'' - 2008 *''WarioWare: Snapped!'' - 2008 *''Art Style: PiCOPiCT'' - 2009 *''Art Style: SOMNIUM'' - 2009 *''Chotto Suujin Taisen'' - 2009 *''Clubhouse Games Express: Trump Cards'' - 2009 *''Planet Puzzle League DSi'' - 2009 *''Solitaire DSi'' - 2009 *''20 Classic Book Collection DSi'' - 2009 *''Art Style: BOXLIFE'' - 2009 *''Art Style: NALAKU'' - 2009 *''Ide Yousuke's Healthy Mahjong DSi'' - 2009 *''Clubhouse Games Express: Table Games'' - 2009 *''KuruKuru Action: KuruPachi 6'' - 2009 *''Ganbaru Watashi no Osaifu Ouendan'' - 2009 *''Chotto Magic Taizen: Suki Kirai Hakkenki'' - 2009 *''Kakon de Keshite: Wakugumi no Jikan'' - 2009 *''Itsudemo Pri-Kura * Kiradeko Premium'' - 2009 *''Sudoku Student'' - 2009 *''Chotto Magic Taizen: Date Uranai'' - 2009 *''Atsumeru Egao Chou'' - 2009 *''Ugoku Memo Tobari Version2'' - 2009 *''Chotto Magic Taizen: Nenzu Camera'' - 2009 *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' - 2009 *''Rhythm de Kitaeru: Atarashii Eigo Zuke - Yasashii Kaiwahen'' - 2009 *''Rhythm de Kitaeru: Atarashii Eigo Zuke - Native Kaiwahen'' - 2009 *''Dragon Quest Wars'' - 2009 (developed by Intelligent Systems) *''Puzzle Iro Iro Monthly Crossword House Vol. 1'' - 2009 *''Puzzle Iro Iro Monthly Crossword House Vol. 2'' - 2009 *''Puzzle Iro Iro Monthly Crossword House Vol. 3'' - 2009 *''Puzzle Iro Iro Monthly Crossword House Vol. 4'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Trapy'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Hanenbon'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Nanocarp'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Tsuriga ne Mushi'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Rekku Rekku'' - 2009 *''Electroplankton Hikari no Wa'' - 2009 *''Ball'' - 2009 *''Flagman'' - 2009 *''Vermin'' - 2009 *''Judge'' - 2009 *''Helmet'' - 2009 *''Chef'' - 2009 *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' - 2009 *''Mario's Cement Factory'' - 2009 *''Manhole'' - 2009 *''Card Hero Speed Battle Custom'' - 2009 *''Art Academy: First Semester'' - 2009 *''Art Academy: Second Semester'' - 2009 *''Art Style: DIGIDRIVE'' - 2009 *''Picturebook Games: The Royal Bluff'' - 2009 *''Pinball Pulse: The Ancients Beckon'' - 2009 *''Sparkle Snapshots'' - 2009 *''Crash-Course Domo'' - TBA *''Hard-Hat Domo'' - TBA *''Pro-Putt Domo'' - TBA *''Rock-n-Roll Domo'' - TBA *''White-Water Domo'' - TBA DSiWare applications *''Nintendo DSi Browser'' - 2008 *''Flipnote Studio'' - 2008 *''Hobo Nichi Rosenzu'' - 2009 *''Nintendo DSi Clock Photo Stand Type'' - 2009 *''Animal Crossing Calculator'' - 2009 *''Animal Crossing Clock'' - 2009 *''Mario Calculator'' - 2009 *''Mario Clock'' - 2009 *''Band Brothers DX Radio with Photo Stand'' - 2009 *''Six in One Translator'' - 2009 *''Dekisugi Tingle Pack'' - 2009 *''Pocket Rurupu'' - 2009 *''Nintendo DSi Instrument Tuner'' - 2009 *''Nintendo DSi Metronome'' - 2009 Category: Lists